A single-core non-volatile memory element may execute storage operations (e.g., read, write, program, and/or erase operations) sequentially. By contrast, a multiple-core non-volatile memory element may execute storage operations in parallel. However, executing storage operations in parallel may result in data collisions on a shared data path or data bus, data being transferred out of order, or even the wrong data being transferred if a read and a write for the same location are processed out of order.